It All Started With a Pregnancy Test
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summ: Temari gets knocked up but decided to keep it, while buying a pregancy test, she meets the famous shurker, Shikamaru and instantly begans to like him.
1. Chapter 1

Summ: Temari gets knocked up but decided to keep it, while buying a pregancy test,

she meets the famous shurker, Shikamaru and instantly begans to like him.

Title: **It All Started With a Pregnancy Test**

by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

don't own

[don't beta] It's not beta'd yet soo you may find mistakes

**Chapter 1**

The sandy blond sighed as she starred at the two boxes in front of her. She frowned before stacking them both in one hand as she walked up to the counter. "Hey." She called out to the register man. He was young with a pineapple shaped hair and a lazy looking. Even though she could tell he was young despite that he was taller than her.

He sighed "How may I help you?" he said sluggishly.

"Tch bad service." she said meaning for it to hurt him but he only shrugged. "Here, I would like to buy these." she put the boxes on the counter but more of the fact that people would give her a look and she hated that.

The boy just sighed and grabbed the items and sliding them under the scanner. "It's $26.34."

"Here" She dug into her pocket and handed him her credit card.

"Debut or Cred-"

"Debut." She said quickly.

"Ok." he looked at her card before sliding it in the card scanner "Sabaku?" he handed her back her card "Are...you related to Gaara Sabaku?"

She glared at him, her dark teal blue eyes flared "Yes, what of it?"

He shook his head "Nothing, I just know him from class."

She sighed, "I'm his older sister Temari." She leaned forward to see his name tag "Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru Nara" he put her stuff in a bag while she quickly did her code.

"How is he in class?" She blushed slightly. She wanted to know more things about her little brother without revealing that she doesn't know a thing about her brother.

"He's pretty quite and pretty smart." he handed her bag. He almost froze when he saw her smile.

"That's good. He's always been quite, that's just the way he is."

"Yeah, unless he's threatening Naruto."

"Naruto" She brightened "You know Naruto!"

Shikamaru nodded "Yeah, we're all friends."

Temari cocked her head "But why haven't I seen you until today?"

He shrugged "I don't really hang out with them more than Naruto and Sasuke, I usually hang out with my best friends Choji and Ino. Our fathers know each other so it's easier for us to hang out."

"Ah" she nodded "Where's your restroom?"

Shikamaru raised a brow "Um...right over there" he pointed across the store "Why?"

"No reason for you to concern with." she said smoothly while walking away.

He shrugged "Ok"

Dark teal eyes widened "Fuck"

**SHIKA/TEMA**

Hand griped the plastic stick; dark teal eyes widened "Fuck" She swore before she looked at the other one that she had done a few minutes before. "Fuck" she slammed the plastic sticks to the floor. "Damn it" she covered her mouth as she tried to calm herself. _'This can't be…damn it'_ She quickly picked up the mess and pushed them all into the trash can on the way out.

She pounded her way back to the item sections, picking different ones before zooming down passed the aisle and up into the counter-person's face. "Debit" She slammed her card on the counter top.

Shikamaru jumped at the fierceness of what he just saw his friend, Gaara's, sister possessed. "Alright" He swapped her card and she quickly pined in her code. "Ok that's…" he couldn't finish his statement when she just grab the items and ran towards the restroom again. He bit his lip "Oh boy"

15 minutes passed, he greeted customers and ranged them up and before he knew it he was alone again…with a stressed out girl who, to his fear, is his friend, Gaara's, sister.

His brows creased, he had never been in this situation before so it made him nervous. And from the looks of it, the situation looked messy and he didn't want to be in any trouble, especially when it comes to Gaara's sister.

He sighed and leaned against the counter top. It was quite for a while; this was the slowest part of the day. He down at his watch, it was almost 10am, he had to get out of here to make it to his first class. He had late arrival at Konoha High. He was the only on between his friends that has late arrival. He needed to go to school but he just didn't feel right to leave Temari all alone.

He looked around to see if anyone was in the store, only to confirm that he and Temari was the only ones there. He sighed before he left his station. Not like he could get in trouble, he could just say that he was checking the stuff before he had to leave for school.

Once he got to the ladies restroom door, he knocked "Um..Ms. Temari, um, I gotta leave to make it to my first class" he took in a deep breath. "I'm just wondering if you going to stay here with another employee here" He was meet with silence. He frowned "Is everything alright?" Again silence. He froze, he feared for the worse "Shit" he pushed the heavy door opened. "Ms. Temari, where are you?"

He heard a sniffle "Did, did you just call me Ms. Temari?"

He smiled slightly when he heard her shaky laugh. "Yeah, it sounds a little silly" He followed her sniffles until the stall she was in. He leaned his head against the locked door. He stared down to see instructions paper that littered the stalls' floor. "Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not alright! That stupid douche bag! God, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" She yelled.

Shikamaru flinched at her hitting something, what he could tell if was the metal box that hung in every ladies stall. "Can you unlock the door?"

He heard her sniff "No"

"Please, I just want to see if you're alright"

"I just told you! I'm not alright!"

"Then open the door" He said firmly

There was silence between them before the sound of the door unlocking. Shikamaru sighed, mentally saying 'Thank you" He pushed opened the door being very careful not to hit her. Once the door was opened enough for him to get through, he went in and closed the door behind him.

He frowned at the sight. Her mascara ran down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red, her cheeks were wet and her hair was a mess, coming out of her four ponytails. Ms. Temari" he said quietly.

She laughed, "You keep calling me that. It's weird" She swayed on her feet before sitting back done on the floor. Shikamaru frowned before he pushed some of t the papers and boxes out of the way then processed to sit down beside her. She looked so miserable he wanted to do something for her.

"I took 5 of them" She said after a few minutes of silence. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin upon her knees. When Shikamaru didn't object she kept talking. "All of them said positive except for this one" She reached out and grabbed the plastic stick and stared at it. Shikamaru leaned close to see that the stick said negative. "I should had known, that one was one of the cheap ones" And with that she through it to the stalls wall, making the stick go under and into the other stall.

Shikamaru blinked, the whole stall was filled with nothing but sadness. 'Tch, messy' he reached over and under the stall to retrieve the thrown stick. Once retrieved, he looked at it before putting it by the reset of the sticks that clearly showed positive. He leaned back beside her and waited for her to continue talking.

"That bastard, I'm pregnant with that bastard's kid"

**-A/N: End of Chapter**. Yay, another story! Of Shika and Tema. Shikamaru is such a good helper. I think I'll do this one better than the other one I was working on. "The Great Side Of Love" it's pretty much on HIATUS. But, hope you review.

I wanted to upload this on my birthday~1/30/10 but I was having problems uploading. So yay late present for me from me to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summ:** Temari gets knocked up but decided to keep it, while buying a pregnancy test, she meets the famous shirker, Shikamaru and instantly begins to like him.

**by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta**

don't own

**Warning: **The start is **almost** like "Juno"-if you have seen it. The mood of the pregnancy is going to be something like that.(If you have seen it, you know what I'm talking about-well if you felt the same way I did during the move.)

Shika/Tema

No beta-so expect errors

**It All Started With a Pregnancy Test**

**Chapter 2**

"_That bastard, I'm pregnant with that bastard's kid"_

Shikamaru sighed he wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I- I don't want to be pregnant with his child! I hate him!" Temari yelled more tears falling from her eyes.

"No, don't say that, maybe if you tell him he might wise up and-"

"No" She shook her head "I know him, he won't. From what all the times I've know him, he is pretty bad at owning up to everything. The only thing he did right was telling me he liked him. And from what I hear, after he fucking broke up with me that he already has at least 2 kids" her eyes clouded over with anger and tears filled her eyes "The bastard didn't even wear a condom. I told him to! I know I told him to!"

"Are you sure, he might-"

"Shikamaru, who are you going to believe" she looked at him with tears "Me or the guy who couldn't even think to wear a fucking condom when his girls asks him too and get her pregnant because stupidity! Not only that but he broke up with her the night after they had sex!" she yelled. She was pissed, very pissed.

Shikamaru started at her before he gave his answer "How does Gaara fell about this guy?"

Temari blinked in confusion "He thinks his a douche bag and not nearly good enough for his sister, why?" she cocked her head.

Shikamaru cracked a smile "Did you make that up?"

"No, that's what he really told me. He actually said a lot more and with much more graphics"

Shikamaru laughed "Then the dude is a douche bag"

Temari smiled before pouting "You didn't agree with me at all you agreed with Gaara!"

Shikamaru laughed again, he had to admit Ms. Temari looked really cute pouting like that. "Yeah, I did"

"You punk" Temari laughed, leaning very close to Shikamaru. They staid like that for a moment before she spoke "I thought you said you had to go to your first class"

"I think I can afford to skip a day" he pulled her close to him "Don't worry, I'm not going to leaver you alone, not unless you want me to"

Temari smiled as her heart skipped at the sweetness "Thank you but won't you get in trouble for being in the ladies rest room?"

Shikamaru blushed "Shit"

**SHIKA/TEMA**

"You skipped on a Friday" Temari laughed. Shikamaru shrugged. She smiled grabbing the front of the jacket that was over her shoulders. "Thank you for taking care of me today…and for the jacket" she said as she motioned to his jacket.

Shikamaru shook his head "No worries, just make sure you give it back. It's the only one I have right now"

She smirked "Then you should go buy yourself a new one"

"Whatever" he said with his eyes closed.

She grabbed onto the back of his shirt when he turned to go back to his truck, stopping him mid-step. She moved so that she could rest her head against his back. This was the first time she noticed how tall he really was. At least 3 or maybe 4 inches above her but she could tell that he was going to get taller. "Would you…can you come by tomorrow? I want to tell my brothers what that piece of scum did to me and paused and what I didn't do to stop him" she said that last part lowly.

Shikamaru sighed "Yea, I'll come" he smirked "I'll be your moral support but if I do come" he looked over his shoulder with a stern look "Please try to hold off your brothers who might kill me for comforting you in women's restroom"

"What makes you think I'll tell my brother what happened today"

Shikamaru looked down at her and smirked "I just have a hunch"

Temari pouted "Fine, just come by tomorrow. Please, I really want to tell them, I don't want them to be left in the dark"

He nodded "Alright I will"

She let go of his shirt and watched him walk away "Bye"

"See ya" he waved to her and she waved back. She staid out and watched him drive away, today wasn't the greatest day for her but she meet someone that cheered her up.

In the end, Shikamaru did get caught in the women's restroom. Two older ladies had entered and saw him picking up the mess that Temari made on the floor. The ladies didn't think much of it until they saw the boxes and heard Temari sniffling in the stall. They had assumed the wrong thing and jumped him, hitting him with their old lady purses. They were so pissed off, that whole incident was funny. If it weren't for Temari coming to the rescue he would have gotten fired because those women were going to squeal on him.

When that was cleared up, they went to the mall and got some lunch, then went to the bookstore. To her guilty pleasure, Temari just fell madly in love with Shikamaru; he didn't mind that she bought manga while they were there. He just didn't seem like the manga reading type. But she wrong when he picked up a Shonen Jump Book; he told he really enjoyed the Yu Yu Hakusho chapters. After that he got her home around 2pm, right before her brothers got home.

So, the day wasn't all that bad.

Once Temari was in the house, she instantly dropped her stuff off in her room. She sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. She started at the plastic bad while dragging her hand down her face to her lips.

There was stale moment before she flopped down on her bed and buries her face in her comforter. She was pregnant. Moving her hand to cover her stomach, she frowns. The idea of being pregnant didn't disturb her than she thought it was going to be but be disturbed by being pregnant with that dumbass's child.

She was in college, and she could miss a year to be with the baby, she didn't have a problem with that either. She has a job and she can always get her bachelors instead of getting a masters degree. She's a fashion major but she could always change it to something that wasn't so hard to reach and she can take online courses.

'Ok, so I have a plan' she groaned 'A weak plan' Her eyes stung with tears, if only the man that knocked her up could be more responsible then maybe she could make up a better plan.

'No, I don't know what to do' she curled herself into a tight ball. "Mom, help me"

**-A/N: End of Chapter**. Sry, it took so long to update. I was reluctant to type the chapter because when I wrote it, there were so many parts that didn't make any sense. So I had to take out many parts and that's why it's short. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before the year ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summ:** Temari gets knocked up but decided to keep it, while buying a pregnancy test, she meets the famous shirker, Shikamaru and instantly begins to like him.

**by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta**

don't own

**Warning: **The start is **almost** like "Juno"-if you have seen it. The mood of the pregnancy is going to be something like that.(If you have seen it, you know what I'm talking about-well if you felt the same way I did during the move.)

Shika/Tema

No beta-so expect errors

**It All Started With a Pregnancy Test**

**Chapter 3**

'_No, I don't know what to do' she curled herself into a tight ball. "Mom, help me"_

Temari got up the Saturday morning greeting her little brother as she fixed herself something to eat. "Morning Gaara"

Gaara, a red head with bright teal eyes, looked up at her before he greeted back "Aloha"

Temari stilled "Tch" She gave a lame look over to her brighter. Her brother, sat at the kitchen table eating cereal staring at her. Gaara had been hinting about going to Hawaii for summer break for his graduation present. He also wants to bring Naruto and Sasuke with them on their vacation.

Temari groaned when her brother didn't let up his expressionless puppy dog eyes. The Sabaku family was actually pretty well off since their parents are gone. Temari is the legal guardian over her brothers. Even though their rich most of the money was made from their father and they rather not use _his_ money. They used the money for college funds, bills and obvious vacation purposes. They get childcare money by that's only for Gaara and until he graduates from high school.

Finically, they're good, they just want to be more independent then using money they didn't earn.

"You are something" Temari commented to Gaara who just shrugged "Kankuro still sleep?" The red head nodded. "I have something to tell you guys" Gaara gave her look "I'll go get Kankuro" she winked before going back up stairs.

Funny, Temari smiled slightly, their father didn't even like his youngest son but he only one that got a trust fund. Their mother died giving birth to Gaara. Their uncle, who was their mother's twin, committed suicide when Gaara was 5. It was actually very hard on Gaara since the red head was very close to their uncle. Then when Gaara was 12 their father died in car accident; the result said that he was completely plastered and got hit by another drunkard. When Gaara was 13 they all moved to Konoha just to get away from it all.

Temari had to agree that moving to Konoha made a big improvement to the family, Gaara made plenty of close friends, Kankuro found close friends but mostly drowned himself in his artiest puppet making. Well, to Temari, she was just glad to be out that city.

"Kankuro" she knocked on his door. "Get up and get something to eat. I have something very important to tell you guys!"

She left before he could come out of his room and yell at her from waking him up. The door unlocked and puppeteer sleepily looked out his door "Wha, important?"

**SHIKA/TEMA**

"Thanks for coming" The four blond pony tailed young woman quickly greeted.

"Ah!" Shikamaru yelled out as he was suddenly pulled into the house.

"Take off your shoes" She ordered.

Shikamaru calmly took off his shoes, giving on aggravated sigh; it wasn't like he hasn't been her before. Shikamaru walked in following the blond to the intersection of the kitchen and family room. He watched as she held onto the pregnancy sticks that she hid behind her back.

"Hey Shikamaru" Kankuro greeted from in front of the TV without turning around.

Shikamaru greeted back while holding up his hand even though he knew Kankuro wasn't able to see it. "Hey"

"Gaara, come here" Temari called out then made her stand by Shikamaru.

The young red head stepped out of the kitchen with a confused yet curious look. "Shikamaru" he nodded to him. "You skipped yesterday both Choji and Ino were whining about it"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah they called me last night yelling at me" Kankuro bust out laughing at his misfortune while Gaara nodded.

"So what is it that you called us for a "Family Meeting" Kankuro air quoted.

"Well…" Timidly Temari rose up the first pregnancy stick "I'm pregnant"

If this weren't a serious situation then she would have laughed at her brother's expressions. Both their eyes widen and their mouths hung open. The remote that Kankuro was holding dropped from his limp fingers before Kankuro rose from the couch as he and Gaara went to her then leaned over to the stick clearly. "What?"

Teal green eyes widen even more at the sight of a plus sign. He looked at his older brother "It shows positive"

Kankuro glared at his brother "I know what it shows" He looked back at the stick "I just don't believe it" He looked up to his sister "You must be kidding" He stood up straight having Gaara copy him. "You have to kidding" Kankuro cocked his head and put his hands on hips.

"Agreed" Gaara nodding also copying Kankuro stance.

Temari shook her head "Nope it's completely true. I took more, see" She showed the other tested pregnancy sticks.

Kankuro squinted and Gaara stared "One shows negative"

"Yeah" Temari cocked her head to the side "Well that one was a cheap one, it was completely wrong"

Both brother started at her "So you're pregnant" they said at the same time. They didn't like the idea of their only sister being pregnant.

"Yup" she grinned then grabbed her supporter's arm "And Shikamaru's the father!"

"What?" All three men yelled.

Shikamaru jerked his arm out of her grip "What?" he looked over to the brothers, who looked ready to kill him. "No wait you guys, don't jump to conclusions!" he held his hands up in defense.

Both brothers continued to glare at him "Oh really" Kankuro crossed his arms, Gaara doing the same thing. "Dude stop coping me" he glared once at his brother, even though he knew Gaara wasn't going to appeal to his wishes.

"No, no you gotta believe me" Shikamaru looked over to Temari for help but all she was doing was silently giggling. He sweat dropped "C'mon guys you-you gotta believe me!"

"Yeah, we believe you" Kankuro pouted his fist in his palm "as much as pigs can fly"

The look on Shikamaru's face and the 'kill you' aura form both her brothers were just too much. "Haha!" Temari bust out laughing making the other lover at her "Oh, this is hilarious! It's too much!" she slumped over holding her stomach.

Kankuro looked over at his sister before looking at Gaara then at Temari again, he raised a brow " So…you were really kidding?" he back away from the young man. "So…you aren't pregnant?"

"Oh no, no the pregnancy is true but Shikamaru being the father is a total lie" It was pathetic; she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Eh?" Kankuro blinked.

"See, that's why I told you guys not draw conclusions" Shikamaru sighed brushing the side of this hair.

"Alright then fine, what's is he doing here?" Kankuro crossed his arms.

Temari giggled "Nothing really, he was there to help me there the pregnancy test"

Gaara blinked and turned to Shikamaru "And that's why you skipped yesterday?"

Shikamaru nodded "Yeah"

Kankuro shook his head "And why were with my sister?"

Shikamaru sighed "I go to put in some extra hours where I work remember? I'm pretty sure I told you guys"

"Oh yeah" Both brothers nodded.

Temari smirked evilly "Yea, he was even in the ladies restroom with me"

"AH!" Shikamaru panicked and quickly covered her mouth with his hands. Then everything happened at the same time, nothing jumbled noise.

Kankuro growled "Get your hands off my sister!"

Gaara glared "You were in the ladies restroom with _my_ sister?"

Apparently Kankuro had missed that but thanks to Gaara, Shikamaru was now doomed "Hey! That's right! How are you?"

Shikamaru pulled his hand away before moving away from Temari before giving her a glare "I knew you would do this"

"So it's true" she shrugged.

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched "I figured this could be a lie since Temari jokes around" He glanced over to Temari just to see her stick her tongue out.

"I was just helping, that's all" Shikamaru said in his defense.

Temari pouted "Oh, Shikamaru don't try to deny that you helped make this baby more than you let on" she grinned "You practically it's Daddy!"

Shikamaru groaned _'Argh, these people…'_

**-A/N: End of Chapter**. Yay chapter finished! Well Temari has finally told her brothers and dragged Shikamaru even more into the problem. I'm amazed that I even got to chapter6 with story. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summ:** Temari gets knocked up but decided to keep it, while buying a pregnancy test, she meets the famous shirker, Shikamaru and instantly begins to like him.

**by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta**

don't own

Shika/Tema

Beta: My love **Dark Hart**

**It All Started With a Pregnancy Test**

**Chapter 4 **

Shikamaru groaned _'Argh, these people…' _

"Thanks for coming" The four blond pony tailed young woman quickly greeted.

After the misunderstanding at the Sabaku's house, everything was cleared up. Even though Temari insisted on calling him "Father of my child".

It was the start of June when Temari asked Shikamaru to come with her to the doctors. It was 4 days before Shikamaru and Gaara graduated and before that happens, Temari wanted to know how far along she was.

"Ms. Sabaku" a nurse called out.

"Right here" Temari announced herself, standing with her bag and one hand dragging Shikamaru over.

The nurse seemed flustered at first "Oh, is this your-"

"He's the father of my child" Temari grinned.

The nurse brightened "Oh, ok, right this way"

It took only 30 minutes for everything to get done but now they had to wait for the results to come back, it was taking hours.

Temari sighed, stretched and fell back onto the cot.

Shikamaru looked over and almost instantly blushed, "Temari, the doctor said you could put your clothes back on" He gave a lingering glance at her exposed legs.

Apparently he glanced to long "You like what you see?" Temari teased while lifting up the hospital gown just a bit more.

Shikamaru blushed and was about to scowl at her "Temari—"

He was interrupted the doctor re-entering the room. "Ms. Sabaku—" the doctor paused at the sight of Temari laid out seductively on the cot, her gown hitch up by her half raised leg. He sighed, "I told you, you could put your clothes back on!"

Temari smirked, "Ah, key word _'Could'_ " She sat up while brushing down the gown "So give me the lowdown"

Shikamaru sighed at the response she gave the doctor "Sorry about that, please can you tell us the results" Shikamaru frowned when the doctor gave him a dirty look and for once he didn't know why.

Temari thought with a frown. _'No one can give him a dirty look but my bros and I'_'. She gave the doctor an impatient look. "Well~"

"Ah, yes congratulations Ms. Sabaku, you're 2 months pregnant." The doctor said with a smile.

Temari grinned, "Hey, Shikamaru we're 2 months pregnant" she gave Shikamaru a peace sign.

"Ms. Sabaku, make sure you come back for regular check ups. Take care of yourself and the receptionist will tell you everything else you need to know"

Temari grinned "Great, now I can get out of this gown" she grabbed the bottom of her gown; she gave a sly smile to Shikamaru, who blushed as she slowly began to raise the bottom. She gave the doctor a glare "Yo, you can leave!"

"Ah, right" Shikamaru shot up from his chair and left the room before coming back to grab the doctor.

**SHIKA/TEMA**

Shikamaru leaning against a wall sighed as he wiped the sweat from his chin. He wipes the light sweats from his chin. He had to admit Temari looked very hot like that, if only she could bring it home with her and he could get himself a lab coat. 'Yeah that would– No!" he shook his head. He was having dirty thoughts about his friend's sister…well she does call him 'The father of her child'.

"–you do it?"

"Uh?" It was then Shikamaru noticed, that the doctor was talking to him. The doctor stood in front on the door and just stared. Shikamaru stood up straight and cocked his head. "What did you say?"

The doctor scoffed and gave the almost high school graduate a dark look "How in the world did you score something like that?"

Shikamaru raised a brow "Uh, what do you mean, something like that?"

The man glared "That! That pretty young thing in there." he said inappropriately.

It took a second to realize that the doctor was talking about Temari. He glared at the doctor "I'm pretty sure that's none of your business"

The doctor's eye twitched before he recovered "Oh, c'mon" he smirked "a guy like you couldn't bag a fox like that. Where did you find her?"

"I'm sure you're not suppose to say that about a patient. Not only that, don't ever refer to her as "something", "that", or "fox". She's not an item nor animal."

The doctor laughed, "You must be kidding" he shook his head "Look at you, being all chivalrous" he smirked over at Shikamaru "You know chivalry is dead and all woman are bitches and not only are they bitches, they're sluts too."

Shikamaru glared and was about to retort when the door opened.

Temari stood at the door, with her bag slung over her left shoulder. Even though the doctor stood a good three inches over her, she still looked down her nose at him. It amazed Shikamaru that the doctor looked "as smug" as he did. Her cold stare even made him shiver. "Well at least the father of my child, has more manners than you do, doctor." processed to drag Shikamaru down the hall.

The doctor chuckled "I hate sluts like her." he murmured.

A nurse stopped as she walked by "Oh, doctor, you're needed in room 206."

The doctor gave a charming smile at he nurse "Ok, I'll be there."

**SHIKA/TEMA**

**-A/N: End of Chapter**. Yay chapter finished! I finally updated, it's been forever but it is now here.


End file.
